True Feelings
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Chapter 2 Facing a powerful foe, Integra must search for Alucard. Alucard x Integra, but probably in an unexpected way...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing! _

_Author's comments at the end. _

------------------------------------

Hellsing headquarters had suffered another supernatural attack. As expected, only the key personnel survived. The regular human forces were not expected to be a threat to the enemy and therefore Hellsing hadn't really lost power in their absence, yet the pride of Hellsing was hurt. Despite Alucard's apparent invincibility and widespread reputation for the same, the Hellsing mansion was still on red alert just in case some uninformed and eager enemy would see the loss of troops as a vulnerability, and hasten an attack.

Marius was such an enemy to look out for these chances, although she still retained her sensibilities; there was no delusion that her task to destroy Hellsing would be any easier with no security personnel. Rather, it was simply more convenient since there would be less time-consuming human distractions in the way; her real challenge, and the only one worth her attention as far as she was concerned, was Alucard.

She licked her lips in anticipation of the oncoming fight, and motioned her subordinates into position. Through supernatural vision, she could see that that Seres was patrolling at the back of the building and that the butler Walter was in the kitchen making tea. She deployed some of her cannon fodder troops to distract those two while she calculated the best route to the room where Alucard and Integra were having an intense discussion. It couldn't be more perfect.

It did not take long for her to reach her goal. Bursting into the room, she found Integra with an expectant and uninterested look, sitting on a comfortable ornamented chair, and calmly smoking a cigar, and Alucard standing near with a delighted bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"It is highly annoying that my time is taken up teaching manners to unbred swine who don't even know how to knock", said Integra coldly. "Alucard, destroy this riffraff as you see fit."

Always grinning widely whenever Integra appeared to become a violence-loving monster like himself, he acknowledged the order with a "Yes, my master" and released a flurry of bullets. Immediately the frontline of Marius' minions turned to pieces, but she was left relatively unharmed due to her strong regenerative ability.

"Relying on human weapons, oh great Alucard… pathetic", Marius taunted. "Let me remind you of a monster's pride and strength… but I will leave your head intact so you can see your beloved master's last agonizing groans as I slowly tear her apart."

Alucard started laughing. "A monster's pride… I'll have you squealing like a pig, gasping for breath soon enough".

Marius snarled, and threw silver daggers at him. Alucard didn't bother to duck; he could still move easily with them stuck in him.

"Is that all you have, girl…" Alucard smirked, and started to take menacing steps towards her, intending to put on a bloody display.

Marius grinned and snapped her fingers, and suddenly the daggers turned to yellow powder. Alucard was surprised and had a pained expression as the mysterious diagrams on his gloves started smoking. He snarled and collected himself and started taking slow, painful steps towards her with his arms outstretched, but his body had slowed to the point he couldn't avoid the volley of large knives which ended up pinning him against the wall. Now his whole body was smoking, and he was starting to disintegrate into ashes.

Marius chuckled. "Too cocky, damn abomination… you who were uplifted through human incantations deserve this hell. Feel the pain as the effects of those incantations are slowly reversed."

Alucard gave a desperate gasp as his body melted to something unrecognizable.

Marius' laughter resounded down the hallway, and she turned to Integra. "What a pity he didn't survive for a bit longer… I was going to enjoy him powerlessly watching you slowly being tortured. Protestant scum, if you beg for your life, I might let you live for a little while, on display." She laughed loudly again.

Startled and fearful but never the one to give up pride, Integra responded coldly "Never will a member of the honourable Hellsing blood show any regard for the ramblings of monsters, especially those low enough to avoid Hellsing's scrutiny until now". Taking out her pistol, Integra fired at various possible weak points on Marius' body, but to no avail. Throwing her gun away, she gritted her teeth, took out her sword and readied herself to fight the gleeful monster advancing towards her.

Both were distracted as inhuman laughter resounded throughout the room. Slowly the ashes collected into Alucard's form again; first the predatory grin, then the numerous eyes, the red clothing… and pure white gloves.

Overcome by the moment, Marius gasped. "B…but how is this possible? It should have reversed the incantations!"

"It did," replied Alucard, walking menacingly towards her. "I am no longer bound to serve Hellsing."

He grabbed his frightened prey, and tore her to create rivers of blood in the air.

For a moment Integra was visibly surprised, but then collected herself to display a strong, disdainful expression.

Alucard turned to her with a grin, started taking steps in her direction, and said "I suppose we are enemies now."

Integra maintained her cold stare and kept her sword close to her but not in an offensive position. Her breathing had quickened, but she couldn't control it. Usually she could think of appropriate barbed words, but she was caught by conflicting emotions of fear, obligation to an old ally, and heaven knows what else, so nothing came to mind.

Maintaining constant steps, Alucard walked past her and headed to the open window beyond.

Integra breathed out. "Thank you for your hard work" she said, without turning around.

Alucard stopped, acknowledged her by grunting "hm!", and disappeared out the window.

------------------------

_To be continued??? _

_A/N: This has elements of Alucard x Integra – I really like the way their relationship (I'm referring to the manga). I believe Alucard respects and serves Integra because of her strength (shown in the way she treats enemies when she talks to them, even if she is feeling vulnerable [accidentally showing her shaky hands), which is like him – he's strong, talks down people/monsters. Also, Alucard delights in making Integra into a monster like himself (e.g. him saying he's the one killing but she's the one who orders it), because it shows some desire for unification. Maybe romantic, maybe not. But it involves the fact he accepts Integra as a worthy master, at the very least Alucard respects her. _

_I think it was mentioned in the manga that Hellsing increased Alucard's power and also bound him to servitude, so I thought it would be possible for only the servitude one to be changed (and I assumed it was connected to the marks on his gloves). _

_And it was kinda hard thinking up the taunts, since I don't really use them in my daily life. LOL _

_Well, in this story he didn't kill her Alucard x Integra. XD _


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a rough time for the Hellsing Organisation. Seras had left them in search of her master; she had no obligation to them. Once it became widely known that they no longer had their ultra weapons, they had been attacked relentlessly.

It was a miracle they had survived this far. If it were not for Integra's calculated orders and Walter's skill, plus the immediate preparation for anticipated attacks, they would have been destroyed long ago. Now they could not cover their reputation; it was becoming harder and harder to recruit new troops due to the high fatality rate, even by enticing them with newly-created innovative and powerful weapons. They had resorted to all protective and offensive measures in the book, including posting holy texts on the windows, and putting holy water through the garden sprinkling system (they had a few priests working around the clock creating it). But their enemies were slowly but surely becoming more and more resistant to the traditional methods, and they found themselves fighting more powerful shape-shifters and teleporters.

It finally happened. It had been about a year since Alucard had been inadvertently released from his duty. They had thrown anything and everything into this new enemy. It had started off as a small enough threat, oozing through a warp hole that spanned only 1 metre, but it had absorbed every attack and devoured whatever it came into contact with. It also had a seemingly infinite body mass, since it came from its source at a slow but continuous rate.

With only a handful of her troops left and the Hellsing headquarters becoming less and less solidified, she had no choice but to order an evacuation. "Gather major equipment that you can carry; we will rendezvous at that hill. Do it safely."

The monster was becoming less placid as it continued to devour, and they had suffered more casualties in the evacuation; Integra was annoyed by the needless waste of these foolish and careless people.

"Your orders, madam," said Walter.

"We must find Alucard. We have no other choice. I had planted a tracking device on Seras before she left. Connect to the satellite and tune into the low frequency bands. We may get a signal."

After 10 minutes of scanning and computerized adjustments, they found a faint signal in the middle of Europe.

"We go. Now." Integra ordered, a low howl coming from the monster responsible for their flight.

-----------------

Entering a castle befitting the rank of a Count, luxuriously furnished and with ample servants (although they were a bit dull and cowardly, since they admitted her after she gave them a few sharp words), they were shown to a dimly-lit room. Looking around, they saw Alucard relaxing on a palatial chair, an amused but predatory grin on his face.

"Well, well, Sir Integra Hellsing, slayer of vampires, is this a social visit?" He could see their helpless situation clearly, and he wasn't one to make things easy.

Ignoring his taunt about their lack of power, she met his gaze evenly and said "I will cut to the point; we need your aid in fighting a monster at Hellsing headquarters. The fate of the Earth is possibly at stake."

Chuckling changed to laughter as he reveled in their plight and their inappropriate plea. Then quietening down, he said "On one condition. You, Integra, have to become my servant."

"Agreed," said Integra immediately, her face steely and unchanged but her haste revealing their desperate situation.

The others gasped. She turned slightly and said "Even if this ends Hellsing, at least one more monster is removed from this world. We need to fulfil our duty of protecting the Earth to the best of our ability to our last breath."

Chuckling, Alucard started walking towards the door. "Show me."

----------------------

By now the monster had grown huge, and was spanning an entire county. Under Alucard's instruction, they dropped him onto the oozing monster at the location where the warp hole was. Always delighted when fighting a strong opponent, he parted the place on the monster in anticipation of his landing. Seeing no other option, he entered the warp and dragged the angry monster back to its origin. The warp weakened, and Alucard was able to return before it closed completely.

----------------------

Alucard entered the bedroom where Integra was standing, waiting for him. He started walking towards her, step by step, wearing a satisfied smirk yet one that was faintly calmer compared to his behaviour back in his castle.

Even though she was physically and mentally exhausted, Integra didn't falter. Alucard was impressed; again she had earned his respect. He drew her close in a gentle embrace.

"Has it been difficult?" he queried.

"Strong words can only get one so far; actual strength is the ultimate barrier," came the reply.

He could tell she had been tested; to the untrained eye she was unaffected by the hardships but he, after many years of seeing her everyday, could easily see through her façade. Despite being weakened due to his departure and the continuous onslaught from enemies, she still held strong to the commitment of Hellsing to deliver.

Releasing her from his grasp, he said "Your immediate instruction as my servant is to rest. Take care of yourself."

She wasn't at the point where she would let herself burst into tears, but she was letting her tiredness show more. She accepted the unspoken friendly gesture, and lay down to rest.

She closed her eyes and lay there thinking about Alucard, and how he was different to other monsters; she could tell that he respected her, and even encouraged her, in his own twisted way. She had never liked the idea of relying on him for strength, even when he was bound to serve Hellsing, and especially didn't want to rely on him for any emotional support. Yet here she was at her lowest, and he was helping her and offering her safety by his own free will.

"You're more human than you think you are," Integra said softly, momentarily startling Alucard. She wore a peaceful look on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

------------------------

_A/N: A slave scenario is a bit sick, but it's a situation where Alucard could do anything he wanted to do to Integra, thus keeping with the story's theme of him being able to show his true feelings. And I think it's much more romantic for Alucard to see to Integra's needs, rather than any smut scenario…_

_After reading the manga, I see that Alucard desires to support those who are weak and vulnerable (humans) but who have strong willpower and never give up (he mentioned that as a possible reason he made Seras a vampire). [spoilers When fighting Father Anderson in Volume 9, he says that being defeated by a monster would be unthinkable, but he would be satisfied with being destroyed by a human. Father Anderson mentioned that monsters don't cry… it seemed like Alucard became a monster because he was unable to deal with the pain and suffering as a human (even though it was shown he was treated very cruelly in the flashback). Thus Alucard's attraction towards those who are human and show strong willpower, since he felt incapable of doing that himself._

_And thanks to the writers who wanted me to continue. _


End file.
